The Wolf Prince
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: (Ganti nama KyuMin48 jadi Indah Mirahati137) Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan Batin dengan Sungmin, CH-2 is UP !. KyuMin / GS / Mind to REVIEW / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**THE WOLF PRINCE CHAPTER 1**

**Author :: Indah Mirahati**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, Canon GS**

**Warning : NEWBIEEE...**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon **

**Kim Heechul**

**Hankyung**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Kang Hyunki as shadow**

** DILARANG COPAS !**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ !**

**Buat yang menyukainya, di persilahkan …**

**^.^**

.

.

.

.

**-Flasback—**

-SSLLEEEEPPP-

Sebuah senapan mengenai dada bidang namja yang sedang bertarung, senapan itu terus menusuk hingga mengenai jantung namja tampan itu .

"kau… berani sekali …." Katanya kepada namja yang telah berhasil menusuknya

"heh" seringainya, "memang kau siapa ? aku lah yang pantas jadi pangeran di sini" lanjutnya

"Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan ?" pekik yeoja yang melihat namja yang ia cintai tertusuk oleh senapan.

"Hyunki-ah … mianhae…" kata namja itu seraya menahan rasa sakitnya.

Yeoja itu berlari dan memeluk namja yang di cintainya, "Kyu…. Kau harus bertahan … kau janji akan menikahiku saat kau jadi Pangeran, sekarang kau telah jadi Pangeran Kyu, kau harus bertahan…." Ucap yeoja itu yang sering di sapa Hyunki dengan air yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun, namja yang tertusuk itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menyerka air mata yeoja yang di citainya, "mi.. mianhae chagi … mungkin .. ini sudah takdir ku… bahwa … aku harus … meninggalkanmu …" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. "kau .. kau harus janji … sama aku … kau harus tetap … semangat … bahagia … jangan sedih … walaupun aku tidak ada …. Tetapi … aku selalu ada … di hatimu …." Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang menjadi serpihan abu yang berterbangan, Hyunki tambah menangis di lihatnya Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. "kau ….. kau benar-benar jahat Choi Siwon" katanya samabil berjalan kearah Siwon, di tatapnya dengan penuh amarah. "selamat … tepat di hari kematiannya Kyuhyun kau jadi Pangeran di sini … kau sungguh HEBAT" lanjutnya dengan penekanan kata hebat.

"aku harap kau mau jadi permaisuri ku" ucap Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"mwo ?" di tepisnya tangan Siwon, "cih, aku tidak akan jadi permaisuri mu .. aku hidup hanya untuk jadi permaisuri pangeran Kyuhyun, walaupun sudah tidak lagi … suatu saat aku pasti akan menyusulnya" lanjutnya seraya pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"benarkah !"

Langkah Hyunki terhenti, iya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon. "kalau ku katakana … kau tidak akan lepas dariku dan kau tetap jadi permaisuriku" lanjut Siwon.

"oh ya … itu tidak akan terjadi" kata Hyunki seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"lihat saja nanti" teriak Siwon. Hyunki tidak memerdulikan ucapan terakhir Siwon dan terus berjalan.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kesal di hatinya, "lihat saja Hyunki-ah kau akan jadi milikku"

**-flasback end—**

_ BBRRRUUUKKK_

"suara apa itu ?" pekik yeoja cantik nan imut itu

Terdengar dari arah belakang rumahnya, yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin atau sering di sapa Minnie ini mendengar suara dari belakang rumahnya. Perlahan-lahan ia ingin memastikan suara apa yang di dengarnya. Di bukanya pintu rumah belakang dan maju perlahan-lahan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Ia terkejut menemukan sesosok (?) namja terbaring lemah dan penuh goresan di lengannya, dengan penuh khawatir ia berlari kearah namja tersebut. "yaa.. nugusaeyo ?" kata Minnie seraya mengguncang tubuh namja itu, tetapi tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik (?) .

Akhirnya di gotong tubuh namja tersebut dan di bawanya masuk untuk di obati. Minnie meletakkan tubuh namja ini di sofa ruang tengah, segera ia berlari untuk mengambil alcohol untuk membersihkan lukanya, dengan sangat hati-hati ia membersihkan luka namja ini agar tidak terasa perih. Setelah tangan selesai ia membersihkan luka yang berada di wajah namja ini. Di lihatnya wajah namja ini "tampan sekali … manis" ucap Minnie sepelan mungkin agar tidak menmbangunkannya. "aku heran kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya Minnie berniat mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan meninggalkannya untuk beberapa waktu.

_Kyuhyun POV_

Mataku terbuka perlahan-lahan, yang di ingatnya hanyalah dimana aku tertusuk senapan dan tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur enatah kemana. Terasa pusing dan sakit sekali, ku lihat sekelilingku "kenapa aku berada di sini ?" . tanganku terasa perih, ku lihat terdapan goresan di sekitar lenganku. "aakkhh… kepala ku pusing sekali"

"hai … kau sudah bangun ?"

Ku tengok (?) kepala ku ke sumber suara, 'yeoja itu' batinku. Serasa hangat sekali saat aku melihat wajahnya, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitku ini langsung ku peluk dia tak peduli rasa sakit ini yang penting aku bahagia melihatnya kembali.

"yaa.. lepaskan" ronta yeoja itu, ku lepaskan pelukanku. 'ada apa dengan dia ?' pikirku. Ku tatap matanya terlihat dia kebingungan tak perduli bagaimana perasaan dia langsung ku peluk dia kembali, betapa rindunya aku dengannya. "yaa … kau siapa ? cepat lepaskan aku !" rontanya kembali.

Ku lepaskan kembali pelukannku, dia tidak mengenal aku ada apa ini.

"nuguya ?" tanyanya

"kau … tidak mengenalku ?" tanyaku memastikan, tetapi jawaban yeoja ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "jeongmal .. kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali ?" tanyaku sekali lagi, tetapi responya masih sama dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertatapan bingung.

'ada apa ini ? kenapa dia tidak mengenalku ?' pikirku . "kau bukannya Kang Hyunki ? yeoja cinguku ?"

_KYUHYUN POV END_

_Sungmin POV_

"kau bukannya Kang Hyunki ? yeojacingu ku ?"

Mataku terbelalak 'mwo yeojacingu ? Kang Hyunki ?' pikirku.

"mianhae … kau salah orang, aku bukanlah Kang Hyunki" ucapku lembut.

"ani, kau memang hyunki"

Aiissshh,, namja ini benar-benar keras kepala. "yaa dengarkan … aku bukanlah Hyunki tapi aku Sungmin .. LEE SUNGMIN" kataku seraya member penekanan di namaku.

Terlihat wajahnya yang kebingungan 'kenapa sih ?' batinku. Namja itu berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk dengan tangan menompang dagunya, 'menyebalkan tapi dia manis sekali' batinku. Entah kenapa saat di peluknya terasa sangat hangat dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Ku duduk di sampingnya, "waeyo ?" tanyaku seraya memegang pundaknya. Sunggu aku penasaran kenapa dia menyebutku Kang Hyunki yang jelas-jelas aku bukan orang yang dia maksud.

"aku berada dimana ?" tanyanya menatapku.

Tatapannya sangan hangat enah mengapa aku suka saat dia menatapku, "kau di rumahku" kataku tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

Ia berpaling ada rasa sedikit kecewa, "ini di dunia manusia ?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku makin tidak mengerti pertanyaan namja ini, "yaa terntu saja memangya kau siapa ? atau jangan-jangan kau bukan manusia?" tanyaku canda ku lihat ekspresinya yang berubah.

"keuchi, aku memang bukan manusia!"

DEG … jantungku makin cepat berpacu, "bu .. bukan manusia … maksudmu ?"

"aku the prince wolf … kau tidak tau aku ?"

'The Prince Wolf' kata-kata itu berhasil mengejutkanku, berarti dia .. dia manusia serigala. "mwo ? mau apa kau kemari?" kataku dengan nada tinggi. Mungkin dia mengerti perubahan sikapku, ia menundukan kepalanya "yaa.. jawab aku mau apa kau kemari ? kau mau membunuhku ?"

Namja itu langsung menatapku sedih, 'kenapa dia?' ia memegang tanganku tan menataku penuh arti aku makin tidak mengerti apa maksud dia . "akan ku ceritakan semuanya, tapi ada syaratnya" katanya yang masih menatapku lembut.

"sya .. syarat, apa itu ?"

"kau harus janji jangan memberitahu cerita ini sama siapa pun, dan …." Potongnya, aku menunggu lanjutan darinya penasaran apa yang mau di katakannya. "dan ijinkan aku untuk tinggal di sini" lanjutnya.

"mwo ? tinggal di sini ? waeyo ?"

"aku tidak punya tepat tinggal, dan yang ku punya hanyalah kau" katanya. Pasti saat ini wajahku layaknya udang rebus. "kau kenapa, wajahmu memerah kau sakit ?" katanya seraya meletakkan tangannya di kening ku.

"gwaenchana" kataku seraya menepis halus tangannya. "ne, ceritakanlah aku janji tidak akan memberitahu kepada siapa pun" kataku dan dia langsung menceritakan kisahnya.

Setelah ku tau apa yang menyebabkannya dia memanggilku Hyunki, ternyata permisurinya mirip denganku. Aku tak menyangka setiap ceritanya dia. Dia 'The Prince Wolf' beda dengan dunia ku. "arasseo, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu ?"kataku yang lupa menanyakan namanya.

"cho Kyuhyun, pamggil saja aku Kyu" katanya seraya memelukku.

Enatah mengapa aku tak bisa berontak saat dia memelukku, ku balas pelukanku terasa sangan hangat sekali, "annyeong kyu, panggil saja aku Minnie. Selamat datang di dunia manusia, jika kau butuh apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk menyakannya padaku" kataku. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau mirip sekali dengan Hyunki, aku rindu padanya" katanya.

Perih, hatiku terasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. 'ada apa ini, hatiku sakit sekali' ku lepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis menatapnya. "sekarang istirahatlah kamarmu ada di sebelah sana" kataku sambil menujukan kamarnya yang dekat dengan kamarku. "aku mau istirahat dulu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu tanyakan saja padaku" kataku seraya berlalu dari hadapannya.

Tetapi tanganku di tahan olehnya, aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku "gomawo" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

'aku suka kau tersenyum seperti itu' batinku. "ne cheonman, istirahatlah" kataku lalu pergi ke kamarku. Sebelum masuk ke kamar ku lihat Kyuhyun juga masuk ke kamarnya .

"ada apa ini ? kenapa aku begitu hangat dan nyaman di dekatnya" ucapku pada diri sendiri. "apa mungkin ? aah tidak mungkin" ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

_SUNGMIN POV END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ AUTHOR POV _

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, ingin sekali ia menghampiri Minnie dan mendekapnya seperti tadi namun ia urungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun tau kalau ia bersikap seperti itu terhadap Minnie, mungkin Minnie akan menolknya. "aku tak akan menyakitimu Minnie, kau sunggung mirip dengan Hyunki".

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, "kenapa aku di pindahkan ke dunia manusia ? apa aku sudah menjadi manusia ?" gumamnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, wajah Minnie masih sajah terbayang-bayang, "aaahhh, Hyunki-ah bogosipheo". Kyuhyun tertidur pulas sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit karna merindukan Hyunki-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hhoooaaaammmhhh….."

Minnie meregangkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kaca rias, membereskan rambut indahnya yang terurai bebas.

TING TENG BLUKK TING TING…

"aiissshh… bunyi apa an sih ?" tanya nya seraya berjalan keluar kamar. Ternyata bunyi suara itu terdengar dari arah dapur, Minnie melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur terdapatnya Kyuhyun sedang membuat sesuatu. "Kyu…" ucap Minnie menghampiri Kyuhyun yang entah sedang apa .

"eh, Minnie sudah bangun ?" tanya Kyuhyun

Minnie mengangguk, "kau sedang apa ?"

"masak" jawab Kyuhyun singkat *ini bener2 tidak nyata, hanya pemikiran author saja*

"kau masak apa ?"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Minnie, "kau duduk saja yaa" kata Kyuhyun yang mendorong tubuh Minnie ke ruang makan. "biar aku saja yang membuat makanan untukmu" ucapnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Minnie.

Minnie tertegun dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, "mwo ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, Minnie menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya agar fikiran-fikiran aneh tidak berkeliaran di otaknya.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Kyuhyun membawa makanan yang telah jadi dan meletakkanya di meja, "kajja kita makan" lanjutnya.

"ne" Minnie mengambil makanan yang telah di masak Kyuhyun, matanya membelalak kagum "kyuuu… mashita *jangan percaya yaa, kalian tau kan Kyuhyun gak bisa masak. Maunya author ajjah*, hehe" ucap Minnie dengan aegyeo nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat Minnie seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"benarkah, hehehe" ucap kyu seraya menggarukan tungkuknya yang tidak gatal. "ya usdah makanlah yang banyak".

"ne ^_^"

Minnie melahap makanannya dengan rakus, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Minnie di depannya ini. "Minnie" panggil Kyuhyun.

"waeyo ?" jawab Minnie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang sedang di makannya.

"dunia manusia ternyata lebih menyenangkan ya" ucap Kyuhyun, kali ini Minnie meninggalkan pandangannya dari makanan dan beralih memandang Kyuhyun dengan rasa iba, "ne, di sini bebas tidak tertekan yang penuh peraturan seperti di sana. Aku bahagia bisa ke dunia manusia dan bertemu dengan mu, goamwo" lanjutnya sambil menatap lembut mata Minnie.

Minnie yang di pandang seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk malu, wajahnya berubah merah menahan malu. "kau sakit Minnie ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Minnie.

"aahh, aniya … gwaenchana, makan lagi" kata Minnie dan langsung melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi.

"tapi min, kenapa rumahmu ini sepi sekali ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari hanya tinggal mereka berdualah di rumah ini.

"eomma dan appa beda rumah dengan ku, mereka berada di mokpo. Dulu aku tinggal serumah dengan eonniku, tapi karna eonniku sudah menikah dan ikut dengan suaminya terpaksa aku tinggal di rumah sendirian. Yaah untung saja ada kau jadi aku tidak sendirian lagi deeh ^^" kata Minnie yang mengeluarkan aegyeo nya kembali.

"tapi kenapa kau pisah rumah dengan orang tuamu ?"

"karna aku ingin kuliah di seoul, makannya aku pidah dan appa membelikan rumah ini untuk tempat tinggal aku dan eonniku" jawab Minnie lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

PPRRRRAAAAANNNNNGGGGG

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari belakang rumah Minnie, "a apa itu kyu ?" tanya Minnie takut.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang rumah dan di ikuti Minnie di belakangnya. Benar saja kaca jendela di belakang rumah minnie pecah, "kenapa bisa begini ?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"kyuu.." ucap Minnie yang membawa botol yang berisikan kertas.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol itu dan membukanya, mengambil kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kertas itu. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget "dari mana dia tau ?" tanya Kyuhyun panic.

"waeyo ?" tanya Minnie dengan penasaran, ketika Minnie ingin melihat isi surat itu tangan Kyuhyun berhasil merobek surat itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, Minnie mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "aku kan belum baca isinya" ucap Minnie.

" sudahlah tidak terlalu penting" kata Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Minnie yang masih setia berdiri.

"kyu waeyo ?" teriak Minnie. Minnie merapihkan potongan-potongan surat tadi, setelah selesai dan semuanya beres Minnie membaca surat itu "ommona" pekik Minnie setelah membaca surat itu. Minnie langsung berlari ke dalam rumah mencari Kyuhyun, tetapi yang di carinya tidak ada di tempat. "kyuu…. Dimana kau ?" teriak Minnie, tak ada respon dari Kyuyun. "Kyuu jebal keluarlah aku ingin bicara Kyu.." Minnie mencari Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke teras rumahnya. Di dapatnya orang yang di cari, Minnie langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang, "Kyuu jebal bertahanlah" kata Minnie yang tanpa sadar telah meneteskan butiran butiran bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"waeyo ? WAAEEEYYOOO !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"tenang Kyu, tenang" kata Minnie menenangkan Kyuhyun.

**Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun ?**

**Dan apa isi dari surat itu ?**

**Dan bagaimana Sungmin bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun kembali ?**

**RIVIEW JUSAEYO~**

**RIVIEW +10 POSTING KILAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf Prince || Chapter 2**

.

.

**Author : Indah Mirahati**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate M**

**Warning : NEWBIE, asli pemikiran sendiri, GS, akan ada NC jika sudah waktunya ., pernah di POST di FB saya, jadi jika salah satu dari kalian pernah baca Fanfic ini bukan karna saya Plagiat tapi benar-benar karangan ASLI saya.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kang Hyunki as shadow**

**The Other Cast**

.

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE PLEASE,, DON'T READ THIS FIC**

**DON'T PLAGIAT AND MENGAMBIL HAK ORANG LAIN ‼**

**DON'T COPAS ‼**

.

.

.

.

**Previous :**

**"waeyo ? WAAEEEYYOOO !" teriak Kyuhyun.**

**"tenang Kyu, tenang" kata Minnie menenangkan Kyuhyun.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, di baringkannya tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlukai lemas. Sungmin menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun, "sungguh malangnya nasibmu Kyu". ia memakaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, "aku pergi dulu, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku" kata Sungmin yang hendak pergi.

Tetapi tangan hangat milik Kyuhyun memegang erat tangannya, seakan Sungmin tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya. Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan agar ia bisa bebas, tetapi lagi-lagi tangan itu menggenggam erat tangannya. "jebal jangan pergi, tunggu aku di sini" kata Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin tak tega meliat Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"kau pasti tertekan Kyu ?" tanya Sungmin kecil dan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

"aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa dia tega melakuka hal itu padaku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"eh, kau mendengarkan aku ?"

"ne, aku bukanlah sembarangan manusia. Kau ingat"

Sungmin menganggukan kepala, jelas saja dia bukanlah sembarangan manusia. Melainkan manusia serigala. "tapi Kyu, kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali kesana ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"setiap orang yang telah tertusuk oleh pedang sakti itu pasti akan beralih di dunia lain, salah satunya di dunia manusia. Ada cara untuk kembali lagi ke sana, jika orang yang menusuk ku itu mati di tangan orang yang di cintainya. Maka aku bisa kembali ke tempat asalku" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

.

"jadi maksudmu, jika Hyunki menusukkan pedang itu dan menancap di jantungnya maka siwon akan mati, dengan kata lain kamu akan kembali ke tempat semula mu begitu ?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"pedang yang di maksud beda dengan pedang yang menusukku waktu itu, pedang itu hanya di perbolehkan untuk mengembalikan orang yang tertusuk oleh pedang sakti itu. Dan pedang itu di sembunyikan oleh pendeta yang bernama Kangin, dan hanya dialah yang berhak menentukan boleh tidaknya pedang itu terpakai" jelas Kyuhyun

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, "keunde, jika Hyunki berhasil memakai pedang itu maka kau akan kembali ketempat asal mu ?" tanya ku lagi. Jujur saja aku belum siap untuk pisah dari Kyuhyun, entahlah saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"tergantung Hyunki juga. Jika dia menusukan pedang itu ke tubuh siwon dan di dalam dan hati Hyunki hanya ada aku, maka aku akan kembali ketempat asalku"

"jelas saja, mana mungkin Hyunki menginginkan namja lain. Pasti dia hanya mengingat kau" kataku memastikan. Ada apa ini ? kenapa rasanya seperti berdesir perih di dadaku, entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"entahlah, kau lihat sendiri kan surat yang di kirimkannya untukku" kata Kyuhyun yang mulai mengingan tentang surat itu. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi ku. "ku harap, aku bisa bahagia di sini, bersamamu Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun.

DEG !

Kenapa jantungku tak terkendali seperti ini, tidak tidak ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tentusaja karna Kyuhyun tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, ku alihkan perasaan ini. "sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat saja, jangan perdulikan surat itu lagi yang akan membuatmu sakit"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap sendu kearah ku, "ne gomawo minnie, jeongmal gomawo" uacapnya sambil tersenyum

'aku suka saat kau tersenyum seperi ini' batinku.

"ne. Lebih baik kau tidur saja, aku akan mempersiapkan makan malam. Jika kau bangun nanti makanan sudah siap" kataku sambil dan beranjak pergi.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyuh

Ku hentikan langkahku yang hampir tenggelam dari pintu kamar "Waeyo Kyu ?"

"sekali lagi, gomawo atas bantuanmu" katanya.

"ne Kyu cheonmaneyo. Jaljayo" ucap ku kemudian menutup pitu rapat-rapat.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku ke belakang rumah sebelum memulai ritual masakku. Ku ambil potongan-potongan surat yang tadi sempat ku tinggalkan. "Kyu, kau pasti sangat terluka"

.

.

.

.

**_UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN_**

**_CHOI SIWON & KANG HYUNKI_**

**_24 MEI 2013_**

**_BERTEMPATAN "Kuil Brand" RUMANIA_**

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas berat, cinta Kyuhyun untuk Hyunki terlalu besar. "aku berjanji akan membuat mu tersenyum kembali Cho Kyuhyun" gumamku.

Ku berjalan menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ku masak untuk nanti malam. "aku tidak tau kau suka apa Kyu" gumamku sendiri. Aku ber-inisiatif untuk membuat bulgogi sebagai makanan berat dan sayurannya akan ku buat kimchi. "semoga kau suka" kataku dengan seluas senyuman.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

malam hari

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah ruang TV, di dengarnya Sungmin sedang bernyanyi. Kyuhyun terkikih dan berjalan pelan kearah suara tersebut. "Minnie kau sedang apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di meja makan.

"eh Kyu kau sudah bangun ? nih makanlah aku sudah buatkan kau makanan semoga saja kau suka" kata Sungmin sambil menempatkan makanan di meja makan.

"Bulgogi, mashita….." mata Kyuhyun beralih ke makanan tepat di depan matanya, terdapat kimchi yang mungkin baginya musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya. "Minnie, jauhkan makanan itu dari ku" kata Kyuhyun seraya menutup mulutnya.

"eh kyu kau kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"yaa Minnie, jauhkan makanan itu dari ku" kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kimchi yang ada di hadapannya.

"kau tidak suka ini ?" tanya Sungmin seraya membawa Kimchi itu menjauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"ne, rasanya sangat-sangat tidak enak, uugh" ucap Kyuhyun menggetarkan badannya.

Sungmin terkekeh, "wae ? kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini heran.

"ani, hanya saja bagiku Kimchi itu enak. Kau tau sayuran itu sangat menyehatkan untuk tubuh mu, sayuran banyak sekali mengandung vitamin Kyu" tutur Sungmin.

"sudahlah, aku tak suka sayuran. Aahh lebih baik kau makan saja" kata Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil Bulgogi itu memakannya dengan lahap.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, hanya dentingan sendok dan piringlah yang menghiasi di anatara ruangan yang cukup besar. "Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya. "aku tidak punya baju" ucapnya polos.

Sungmin yang mendengarkan itu langsung saja tersedak, benar saja saat ini Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan baju Sungmin yang mungkin sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, tapi cukup pas di tubu Kyuhyun. "baiklah, besok kita pergi beli baju untuk mu, bagaimana ?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, 'sangat manis kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu' batin Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar tidak berfikir yang macam-macam.

"kau kenapa min ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang aneh melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"aaah anio, lanjutkan saja makananmu" ucap Sungmin sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasa.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Sungmin membereskan piring-piring bekas makan mereka. "Minnie biar aku saja yang mencuci piring-piring ini" kata Kyuhyun seraya menggunakan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari plastik.

"eh, kau bisa cuci piring kyu ?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"memangnya kenapa ? walaupun aku bukan sembarangan manusia tetapi melakukan hal seperti ini sangat mudah. Jangan pernah kau meremehkan keahlianku Min" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kau saja deh, aku bantu yah"

"yaa! Kau istirahat sajah, kau kan sudah membuatkanku makanan jadi pekerjaan ini biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya" kata Kyuhyun seraya mengantarkan tubuh Sungmin sampai depan kamarnya. "jaljayo Minnie" lanjutnya dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dan segera berlalu menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah merah merona, dan jantung yang berdebar sangat cepat. 'ada apa ini ?' batinnya. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya, menarik selimutnya besiap untuk tidur "jaljayo Kyu.." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"NE NADO MINNIE-YA…." Teriak Kyuhyun dengan lantang dari arah dapur.

"MWO ?" pekik sungmin, Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di selimut, 'aish bagaimana dia bisa mendengarkanku, memang benar dia bukanlah sembarangan manusia' pikir Sungmin.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri. "aku tau Minnie kau ngomong apa, walaupun kamu lagi kuliah sekalipun aku akan dengar suara mu itu" tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih "tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran mu Minne, orang lain sekalipun aku bisa. Hanya kamu yang tidak bisa aku baca" gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikan piring-piring yang habis di cucinya di tempat semula.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya *RALAT* kamar milik kakaknya sungmin. Tapi sebelum itu ia ke kamar Sungmin mengecek keberadaan Sungmin.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Di ketunya pintu kamar Sungmin untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah tidur atau belum. "Minnie kau sudah tidur ya ?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. "oke kau sudah tidur" gumam Kyuhyun lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, ia masih saja memikirkan surat pemberian dari Siwon. "apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan ku Hyunki-ah ?" gumam Kyuhyun di sela-sela kesedihannya. Ia memutar kembali memory dirinya bersama Hyunki.

.

.

.

**FlashBack_**

.

"Hyunki-ah ..." panggil namja tampan, Cho Kyuhyun.

"waeyo Kyu ?"

Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung berbantuk bintang berwarna biru kemilau di leher putih Hyunki, "kau cantik memakai itu chagi" kata Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya Hyunki.

"gomawo chagi ^^" ucap Hyunki seraya memeluk namja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun sangat senang dan bahagia sekali berada di samping Hyunki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka melalui hari dengan penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak dapat di miliki siapa pun. Hingga suatu hari di taman yang penuh bunga mawar putih yang indah Kyuhyun mengajak Hyunki duduk di taman sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar yang sejuk.

Hyunki bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun sambil memainkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya erat. "Hyunki-ah…" seru Kyuhyu.

"hemm"

"Hyunki-ah …" Panggil Kyuhyun –lagi.

"wae ?" tanya Hyunki lembut

"Hyunki-ah …"

Hyunki menarik kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "wae Cho Kyuhyun ?" tanya Hyunki dengan sedikit penekanan.

"lihat aku baik-baik" kata kyuhyun yang merubah posisinya menghadap Hyunki, Hyunki menatap mata Kyuhyun lembut. "saranghae, kau tau aku ingin sekali memiliki mu se utuhnya…" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan pelan, "Hyunki-ah, jika aku sudah menjadi Pangeran nanti aku pasti akan melamarmu, kau kan ku jadikan permaisuri ku yang paling bahagia. Kau bersediakah menjadi permaisuriku dan menikah denganku ?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memegang jemari tangan Hyunki erat dan tak tanggung tanggung mengecup punggung tangan Hyunki beberapa kali.

Hyunki terharu dengan ucap Kyuhyun, hingga ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya butiran-butiran beninglah yang mengiasi wajah imut Hyunki. "chagiya uljima, Jangan menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata Hyunki yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Hyunki memeluk tubuh namja di hadapannya ini dengan erat, "Kyu kau tau, aku senang sekali kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Hyunki. "aku mau menjadi permaisurimu yang paling bahagia" lanjutnya yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Hyunki dan membuat yeoja di hadapannya ini bingung sesaat, "kau mau apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum di sertakan seringaiannya.

'PLETAK'

Tanyan mungil milik Hyunki berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala Kyuhyun. "chagiya kenapa aku di pukul eoh ?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit –mungkin- sakit.

"ya sudah aku tidak jadi" ucap Hyunki yang benar-benar membuat Kuyuhyun gelagapan.

"eh chagi-ya aku hanya bercanda kok tadi. Jangan ambil serius ya chagi, mian. Mianhae"

Hyunki memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun –lagi. "aku mau menikah dengan mu Kyu" ucap Hyunki.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Hyunki sambil sesekali mencium pucak kepalanya. Hyunki semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "saranghae chagi-ya, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun

"nado Kyu, saranghae"

.

_FlasBack end_

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya, menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak di dengar dan mungkin membagunkan Sungmin. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun teriak sekencang-kencangnya dan meluapkan emosinya. Tapi ia tahan mungkin ini jalan bagi mereka bedua.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, "semoga kau bahagia dengan Siwon hyung" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih meneteskan butiran-butiran bening di pelupuk matanya. Di pejamkannya mata Kyuhyun dan semua yang telah dia lewati akan berakhir denganindah, semua masa lalu yang di hadapi akan memudar dan berganti dengan hal yang baru, dunia yang baru.

Dan juga menjadi awal yang indah besama Lee Sungmin. Semoga saja.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

"heunghh" Sungmin terbangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya, segera saja berjalan keluar kamar. Sungmin melangkah ke kamarnya yang di tempati Kyuhyun berniat untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Di ketuknya pintu kamar, tidak ada respon dari balik pintu. "Kyu, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Sungmin dan menempelkan telinganya di daun pinta berharap bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sungmin membuka pintu itu, kosong. Yang di carinya saat ini tidak ada di kamar. 'kemana dia' pikirnya. Sungmin berlari ke ruang tengah, "Kyu kau di mana ?" teriak Sungmin yang sudah mulai panik.

"Kyu…."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan membuat yeoja yang di peluknya saat ini menegang seketika merasakan hangatnya pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"aku di sini Minnie" katanya lembut sesekali mencium kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

.

"Kyu…."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk ku dari belakang dan membuat terdiam seketika. 'kenapa dia seperti ini ?' batinku,

"aku di sini Minnie" katanya lembut sesekali mencium kepala ku.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh ku dan menghadapnya, pasti ajahku sudah memerah mendapat perlakuan darinya dan aku tak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu ku agar menatapnya, "Minnie kau kenapa ? kau sakit ?" tanyanya seraya meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

"ani Kyu …" kataku cepat dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di keningku. "hemm. tadi kau dari mana ?" tanya ku bersikap biasa agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga dengan wajahku yang sampai saat ini masih memerah.

"aku ? Dari kamar mandi, tapi saat aku mau mandi aku baru ingat aku tidak punya baju" jawabnya sesekali tertawa hambar.

Aish aku lupa kalau Kyuhyun hanya memakai bajuku. "tunggu sebentar" ucapku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. "hemm mana ya yang pantas untuknya" gumamku. Ku ambil baju dengan kerah V berwarna hijau yang mungkin kebesaran di tubuhku. "mungkin ini cukup"

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan menemui Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang tengah, "Kyu ini bajunya" kata ku yang sudah berada di ruang tengah. Ku lempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. "Kyu kau di mana ?" teriakku, 'hilang lagi' batinku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa sesaat untuk memejamkan mata.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

Sungmin yang baru saja merasa nyaman segera tersadar saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya, di tengoknya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kau dimana ?" tanya Sungmin seraya menuju belakang rumah, di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit. "kau sedang apa ?" tanya Sungmin mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun memandang langit.

"hemm, di sini ya aku di temukan ?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"eh ?"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, "Kyu kau merindukan negerimu ?" tanya Sungmin, yah bisa di bilang Sungmin hanya menebaknya

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, 'kenapa aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu min ?' pikirnya. " sepertinya begitu" jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya.

"oh ya, ini pakailah" kata Sungmin yang baru ingat ada baju di tangannya.

"eh, gomawo min"

"cepatlah mandi, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi dalam kamarku. Bukankah kita akan pergi belanja mengingat kau tidak punya baju" ucap Sungmin menahan tawanya.

"Ya! tertawa saja, jika itu membuatmu senang" kata Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan menuju kamar mandi dekat dapur.

"ani Kyu bukan maksudku begitu" teriak Sungmin. "hahh kau membuatku bingung Kyu, hemptt" Sungmin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah sembarang manusia ia khawatir ucapannya barusan akan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. 'aish hamper sama aku keceplosan' batinnya.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Kyuhyun telah selesai mandi dan langsung beranjak ke ruang tengah. "Minnie kau dimana ?" teriak Kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"**_aaah ini pasti cocok buat Kyuhyun_**"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara itu, suara Sungmin. "Minnie kau dimana ?" teriak Kyuhyun lagi siapa tau mendapat tanggapan dari Sungmin, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada respon darinya. "katanya mau belanja baju bersama, tapi kenapa dia yang pergi duluan" gumamnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berniat untuk masuk ke kamar Sungmin tapi tiba-tiba saja badannya terasa lemah, 'ada apa ini' batinnya. Sekerika Kyuhyun terjatuh saat merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya yang tertusuk dengan pedang. "ARGH!" erangnya, pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur seketika itu pula semuanya gelap dan Kyuhyun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun ?

Bagai mana kisahnya…..

.

.

.

.

.

**TUNGGU PART SELANJUTNYA….**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**Q : kok kyukyu jahat sih Ming's nya masih di anggap Hyunki ?**

**A : Kyu tidak jahat kok, Kyu hanya shock saja melihat wajah Ming yang mirip Hyunki ^^**

**Q : kalau memang mereka mirip ada hubungan apa Hyunki sama Ming ?**

**A : tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan di dunia ini yang 'katanya' kita mempunyai 7 kembaran atau yang mirip kita 'itu pemikiran Author' ^^**

**Q : apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?**

**A : Author juga gak tau XD kita lihat chap selanjutnya ne ^^**

**Q : Minnie reinkarnasi Hyunki atau orang lain yang kebetulan mirip Hyunki ?**

**A : Minnie memang mirip 'identik' dengan Hyunki ****J**** jadi bayangkan saja kalau wajah Hyunki itu layaknya kembaran Sungmin ****J**

**.**

**SPECIAL THAKS AND HUG FOR :**

**Cho Meiwa, Inna SMl137  
**

**Xunqmin, ita-chan**

**KMSunyu, minmin, miss key**

**.**

**GOMAWO FOR REVIEW :***

**.**

**REVIEW NYA DI HARAPKAN YAA~**

**5 REVIEW = LANJUT**

**-5 REVIEW = STOP**

**.**

**FB : Nduylahcii Hyunkiyahyunjoong Takarai**

**Twitter : indahkyuminelf**

**#PROMO SEKALIAN XD#**


End file.
